User blog:Meatholl/Fourth Official Wiki Rap Tournament Round 4 - Tigerisnormal vs Meatholl
Meat did it. He was somehow unable to impress the female bubble gum person with his slick moves so he had to defeat her. After that he wasn't sure what to do.. he was in a city unknown to him. Meat suddenly heard a sound as the whole sky turned from a shade of blue to blackness. He knew the end was close. A staircase that seemed endless appeared in the far distance. It was miles away but he could still see it. He went after it, it took him ages. The staircase was in a dark dense forest with all kind of weird creatures. He saw the staircase...but he was unable to move on. Something was holding him back. After TWO WEEKS OF FUCKING WAITING, cough, he heard a roar. It was vastly approaching. Meatholl saw a flare in the air that signed for help, he heard babies cry.. this wasn't normal. There he stood.. Tigerisnormal. Meatholl knew Tiger was the only thing in his way of that staircase. And there was no way he would go without a fight. A creature this powerful must be highly intelligent.. hiya!!!!! xD What. lmao m8 u rdy to fukn GO!?!?!?! XDD Is this a fucking Kellog's commercial or something I'm sicker than your average nigger killer XD I have no idea what that means but ok. Vote Hitler vs Tupac as your new president!! xD Beat #39 Filth starts at 0:10 EPIC FOURTH OFFICIAL TOURNEY RAP BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!! ...you've been eating it all! I'll turn your balls a bluer shade.. VERSUS! ...makes any reader horny! There's no gravy in the navy! BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tigerisnormal Meat's mouth's brave to spit this far, I know it knows having big balls You're dense, rapping you's like trading dents with a brick wall Think he's clever, tricking women on chat into rejection, But tell himself he'll win? Now, there's a masterful deception Fancies himself emotionless, I call him flow-motionless, Rape's a perfect title, I feel violated after this atrociousness They call you semifinalist, but your shit ain't worth half my raps And while MunKitteh rocks the staff path, your act's all backtracked Meatholl Listen, it'd be no wonder if he plundered every diss like thunder shit, Arisen to turn you into a rug but don't sweep your blunders under it! I'd say good riddance but Tigger's Qualified as a sickened chicken, What has he hidden? Half of what he been spittin' I've fucking written! No lil' stricken smidgens of original rhythms! You got to be kitten me!? Even if Postman Patts didn't stop hittin', you'd still be missin' line deliveries! Flow's a given if you're driven to act mainstream to fit in with a passion! I'll splinter all your Acres of Wood you use to build bandwagons! Tigerisnormal I'm a take-your-life struggle to Sloth-speed lyricists With these claws I draw blood more daunting than periods You're drunk and delirious, soon to be made history Fucking all that's in your path, including your victory Certified lightbulb screwer, yet still isn't all that bright That verse bombed, now I'll drop a slaying rap song tonight I'm a flamer, devilish debater, better save your prayers Even in the sock game, you're a mediocre clarinet player Meatholl Crack the Shell of your ovaries, Scrambling all you Shathrow at me, SurPass your potency with poetry! I'll extinct this nobody globally! When Hollah flows he's hip hopscornin' the Munkitteh crew! Born a horrorshow; now as scary as something from Winnie the Pooh! C'mon, all your comments I've come along on pages aren't English, And even versus your Sex Verses it'd still take ages for you to finish! I'll win this! Two finalists; one with TKandMittens on his wrists, The other made Glisc his lil' bitch before he even saw his written shit! Tigerisnormal Cool, cool, now mind Google Translating your verses to "Quality"? Quit your bitchin', even Christians'll tell you: don't cross me You can't top me, I'll knock out this Wiki-PM Bill Cosmeat Of the round; I've already flayed a Dutch-Slaying Aussie All your wrath attacking rapping falls flat, that ain't havoc Any rumbling coming from this jungle king? Now, that's savage Maggot only gets attention through being graphic, how tragic Call me Barry, 'cuz you being teared and buried's automatic Meatholl Step to me? Leave this geek feelin' WSAD! Rollback to Flare! Winning this round? Bounce outta town! All you ever see is a square! It's too Vietnameasy for me to release pieces of theses so beastly, it teaches measly diseases to go back throwin' feces with interspecies! If Mashing Up a Potato's too hard Meat this raw I wouldn't prescribe, Jude said the truth so I'll boot the tourney from the Stars and your Stripes! No heals left so you're enTitled to Long pain before dyin' This giant rifled a feline 'causing more riots than with Cecil the Lion! Outro YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS THAT WAS AWESOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. BUT ONLY ONE OF THESE AWESOME VERBAL POWERHOUSES CAN MOVE ON TO THE FINAL TO FACE A CERTAIN MONSTER. WHO WILL IT BE? THAT'S UP TO YOU TO DECIDE! VOTE NOW AND WIN A FREE IPAD! Who won? Biography Balcony Category:Blog posts